Seul à Poudlard
by MarcHache
Summary: Un nouvel élève a Poudlard se réveille et se rend compte qu'il n'y a personne, mais ce n'est pas la seule choses bizarre...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Un reveil dans l'eau…

Après être parti dans ma chambre, je me mis dans mon lit et ferma les yeux, tout doucement.

Ce matin, je me réveille et je reste quelques minutes dans mon lit bien chaud. Pas de bruit, aucun, même pas un chuchotement, ni le gazoullis des oiseaux. Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il est beau le chant des oiseaux.

Je décide alors de sortir de mon lit. Mon pyjama bleu sur moi, j'avance et je vais ouvrir la porte…

Je marche alors dans le couloir, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Chaque pas que je fesais, fesait un bruit, je regarde par terre, et je vois de l'eau, j'avançe dans le long couloir, toujours de l'eau…

Il n'y a personne et je commence à avoir peur…

Je cri alors : - Il y a quelqu'un ? Que se passe t-il ?

Pas de réponse…

Je décide alors de retourner dans ma chambre, arrivé dedans, je m'habille.

Enfin habillé, je cherche une solution.

Que faire ?

Est-ce une blague ?

Je reste donc 1 ou 2 heure dans ma chambre, seul à réfléchir…

Il faut faire quelque chose ! Je vais visiter Poudlard, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je m'équipe de ma baguette et j'avance avec méfiance. J'ouvre toutes les portes de toutes les chambre. Personne. J'entre dans chacune des salles de cours, toujours personne.

Je ne veux pas allé dehors, trop flippant, et il fait froid…

J'ouvre alors la fenêtre de la classe de Potions…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Etrange rencontre à la bibliothèque

Et je vois des feuilles mortes, arbres coupés, Corbeaux.

Tout pour faire peur. Il commence à faire froid. Je ferme alors la fenêtre. Je me souviens d'une histoire que Harry Potter m'avais raconté. Il m'avais parlé de la chambre des secrets. Une chambre où une fille fantôme rode.

Il m'avait aussi dit que seul ce qui parle Fourchelang peuvent ouvrir ce que contient la chambre. Mais le Fourchelang, ça s'apprend ?

Peut-être, je vais aller à la bibliothèque, et fouiller les centaines de milliers de livres. Je prepare d'abord mon sac. Dedans, des choses qui pourraient être utiles, on ne sait jamais…

Arrivé aux deux grandes portes de la biblothèque, je pousse donc ces lourdes portes. Et là, stupéfait, je vois des étagères par terre, d'autres en biais contre le mur, et des livres par terre. Flippant, mais il faut faire quelque chose ! Donc je commence à chercher un livre qui parle du Fourchelang. Après une soixantaine d'étagères, je trouve enfin un livre, intitulé : « Tous les secrets du Fourchelang ».

Je m'asseois par terre et ouvre la première page. Je suis maintenant à la neuvième page, j'entend un bruit, je me retourne très vite avec courage. Et je vois une silhouette noir courir. Je met le livre dans ma poche et sort ma baguette. Je dit alors : - Qui êtes vous !? Je vous ais vu !

\- Tu me veux du mal ? Je peux te faire confiance !? dit une petite voix de fille.

\- Sortez de là où vous êtes ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal !

La silhouette réapparait, tout doucement, l'individu enleve sa capuche d'une main, à l'autre se trouvait une baguette. Je vois enfin son visage, rousse, yeux bleus, c'ést elle ! Ginny Weasley !

Sœur de Ron Weasley, qui est le meilleur ami de Harry !

Je me présente : - Je suis Peter Simpsons, appelle moi Peter ! Et toi ? Oh ! Ne dis rien, tu es Ginny Weasley ! Tu es la sœur de Ron Weasley !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une rencontre qui aide

Je lui dit : - Tu sais ce qu'il ce passe ?

Oui, enfin je crois, suis moi, je vais tout t'expliquer

Elle m'emmène alors dans sa chambre.

Enfin dans sa chambre, elle s'asseoit et me dit : - Assis toi

Je m'asseois et je dis : - Alors ? Il se passe quoi ?

Elle m'explique alors : - Je ne sais pas exactement, mais hier soir, alors que j'étais convoqué par McGonagall, je me sentais suivi. Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, je ne suis pas rentré car j'entendais des voix… C'était McGonagall et Mr Dumbledore, j'avais reconnu leurs voix. Ils disaient que Poudlard est en danger. Je suis alors rentré et elle s'est retourné en me disant d'aller dans ma salle de couchage. Sur le chemin, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des fuites, un peu partout, alors j'ai couru. Et alors que j'étais presque arrivé, j'ai vu sur le mur écrit : Poudlard, c'est terminé… avec du sang.

J'ai des frissons, mais ce n'est pas fini, elle continue : - J'ai alors couru, de toute mes forces. Arrivé dans la chambre, tout le monde dormait, j'avais tellement peur que je me suis mis sous mon lit, et je m'endormi.

C'est flippant ! dit-je

Elle me dit : - Oui c'est sûr, mais on doit chercher les autres, ils sont en danger !

Oui ! Mais d'abord j'aimerais te dire, Harry m'as dit que dans les toilettes, il y a un endroit…

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase…

Je sais, il m'as sauvé des mains de Vol de Mort, il prenait tout mon énergie. Mais heureusement que Harry était là...

Mais pour y accéder, il faut savoir parler FourchLang, la langue des serpents.

Elle remarque mon livre, le prend et le feuillette. Elle le pose sur le lit et me dit : - Tu est prêt ? On va rendre visite à Mimi Geignarde !

Qui ça ? dit-je

Tu verras, allez on y va ! me dit-elle


End file.
